


A Little Bit Fishy

by hibiren



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Animal Transformation, Cape Caem (Final Fantasy XV), Cat!Noctis, Cats, Chocobros - Freeform, Cute, Dreams, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Gen, Humor, IgNoct, M/M, One Shot, Self-Indulgent, Short, Short One Shot, Silly, implied ignoct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 19:22:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibiren/pseuds/hibiren
Summary: Noctis wished he could sleep in longer but the sunlight that beamed brightly into the room said otherwise. The harsh light seemed directed right into his eyes and for it being first thing in the morning, it was mildly frustrating. Rolling over onto his back, Noctis stretched and yawned, and then realized something wasn’t quite right as he blinked the sleep from his eyes.





	A Little Bit Fishy

**Author's Note:**

> Have some very self-indulgent cute Cat!Noctis because I wanted to write something small today! Enjoy~

Noctis wished he could sleep in longer but the sunlight that beamed brightly into the room said otherwise. The harsh light seemed directed right into his eyes and for it being first thing in the morning, it was mildly frustrating. Rolling over onto his back, Noctis stretched and yawned, and then realized something wasn’t quite right as he blinked the sleep from his eyes.

The bed was… a lot bigger than he remembered it being. Quite a lot bigger. As if he’d been shrunk to a quarter of his size. Perhaps he was still dreaming? To test that question, Noctis sat up and reached for the blankets to pull them away, and he couldn’t help but stare at what he saw.

Instead of his arm, he saw sleek ashen-gray fur, ending in a cat’s paw where his hand should have been.

He’d been turned into a cat? Noctis knew he had to be dreaming now. If that was the case, best to enjoy such an interesting transformation? At the very least, he’d get to sleep some more. Nothing wrong with dreaming within a dream was there?

That was all that was on his mind, as his eyes drifted closed once again. He could have sworn, somehow, as he laid curled up on the bed he felt himself purring, a light hum that almost lulled him instantly back into his dreams.

When the door to his room opened, Noctis didn’t bother to raise his head, he only opened one eye and glanced up at the visitor. He was surprised to see Ignis. He must have come in to tell him breakfast was ready? Without realizing it, the tip of Noctis’ tail wiggled in anticipation. He had a sudden craving for fish...

“...Noct? Oh, he isn’t anywhere to be seen. Perhaps he’s in the restroom—oh, what’s this? He let a cat inside. I told him to be more wary of the strays around the Cape…”

Ignis stepped closer and Noctis immediately bolted into a standing position, tail flicking wildly as he stared up at Ignis (why was he so intimidating?) with wide, bright eyes.

“It’s alright,” Ignis called softly, stretching out his hand as if to let cat-Noctis catch his scent. “I won’t hurt you, I promise. I just don’t think Noct would be too happy to find out that you’ve taken over his bed.”

_ I  _ am _ Noctis!! Ignis, just  _ look  _ at me!! Can’t you tell it’s me?? _

All that came out instead was a confused  _ meow? _ and Ignis actually chuckled.

“You’re quite cute. Here, I’ll take you outside, and get you some fresh breakfast. Lucky for you, we’ve got some salmon. That’s just about all I can offer you since I’m also serving a spinach and egg quiche too.”

Noctis bristled at the mention of the spinach, the beginning rumbles of a hiss rising in his throat. His ears flattened against his head as he glared up at Ignis.  _ Spinach? Gross. Is this what I get for not being awake for breakfast? _

“You really do remind me of a certain Prince who also hates his greens. Ah, well, let’s get you outside. I’ll bring Noct his breakfast after I’ve given you yours. I really hope he didn’t fall asleep on the toilet again, he has a tendency to do that...”

_ I didn’t know you knew that!! Gods, that’s embarrassing. Don’t go divulging all my secrets to animals! Who else have you told?? _

Noctis struggled a bit as Ignis quickly scooped him up, supporting his hind legs and back, cradling him as he would a child.  _ Hey. Hey! You’re kicking me out of my bed! _

After Ignis made it clear through a gentle yet firm grip on his body that running away wasn’t an option, Noctis gave up and flopped his head down against Ignis’ shoulder. What an odd dream.

Ignis carried Noctis down the stairs, passing Prompto and Gladio on the way out the door.

“Where’d you find the cat?” Gladio asked, and Prompto chimed in, “Noct tried to feed another stray?”

“I’m not entirely sure. But, Prompto, if you wouldn’t mind picking up a piece of salmon from the kitchen, we can make sure this little one isn’t hungry when he goes back outside.”

_ ‘Little one’?! Pet names?? Ignis you’re a  p — _

“You got it! This is some of the stuff we got fresh too, so it’ll be extra good!” Prompto nodded, smiling, as he disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Ignis on his way out the door. Gladio pushed the door open for Ignis and Noctis tried his best to squirm free, but Ignis held onto him in a way he couldn’t escape from.

Ignis and Gladio walked up the way to the lighthouse. Ignis probably hoped it was far enough away from the house to give them time to make their way back without being followed. But Noctis knew better. Once they reached the lighthouse Noctis finally managed to free himself and sat down in front of Ignis and Gladio’s path, his tail swishing as a gentle breeze picked up along the hillside.

“Y’know, that’s the nicest looking stray I’ve seen,” Gladio muttered, sitting down on the ground beside Noctis to get a bit closer. He stuck his hand out and Noctis sniffed him, then wondered why he had done that, making a confused face as best as his cat-features would allow. “His fur is soft, too. He might be someone’s pet… though I don’t see a collar.”

Gladio gently ran his palm down Noctis’ back and he purred, arching into the touch. He cursed himself a second time for acting so cat-like but, what else could he do? Speaking didn’t work, so he figured playing his role as best he could would work. In a way, Noctis realized he was having fun.

Soon, Prompto came up the hill with a paper plate and a few slices of fresh salmon on it. He joined Gladio, sitting on the ground between Ignis (who stood, braced against the wall of the lighthouse) and Gladio. Once Prompto set down the plate, the delicious smell became too overwhelming for his cat-brain and he immediately nibbled on the piece closest to him. Sure enough, it was delicious, like eating sushi. It almost tasted better than he’d imagined…

“Aw, he must have been really hungry!” Prompto noted as he watched Noctis eat. Ignis nodded and offered Noctis a small head rub as he ate.

“Yes, I think so. I found him in Noct’s bed this morning. Yet, there was no sign of Noct anywhere. Have you two seen him? He hasn’t eaten breakfast yet, but he must be awake. We ought to check the restroom when we go back to the house.”

“Fell asleep on the toilet again, you think?” mused Gladio with a laugh. “Probably. I’ll go check. C’mon, Prompto, let’s go get the Prince off his throne, eh?”

“Roger!”

The two headed back down the pathway toward the house, leaving just Noctis (now finishing up a particularly delicious piece of salmon, though sadly the last) and Ignis behind. Once Noctis had finished eating he licked his lips, gave a satisfying stretch, and rubbed against Ignis’ legs, tail curling and uncurling as he paced happily between them. 

“You’re welcome, it was the least I could do,” Ignis said with that same warm smile he’d worn when he first saw Noctis that morning.

Somewhere in the distance, Noctis could hear Gladio and Prompto calling for him.

“Noct… Noct?”

“Hey, Noct!”

“...huh?”

Noctis blinked, and suddenly the blurry form of Gladio’s head appeared in his vision.

“The alarm’s been snoozed four times already, you can’t sleep through this one. C’mon, up we go.”

Gladio assisted a very tired and grumpy Noctis into a sitting position and his head fell forward, far too heavy for him to try to support since he was still taking time coming to his senses. When he looked down, Noctis saw he had his normal body back. He was laying on top of one of their plush sleeping bags, which didn’t feel nearly as comfy as the bed from his dreams, which he longed to go back to even if he was a cat again.

“I had a weird dream,” Noctis grumbled, putting a hand to his head as Prompto poked his head into the tent, letting in bright sun. “Gahh… too bright…”

“Can’t turn off the sun, buddy! But I can offer some breakfast!”

“I’ve just finished cooking,” Ignis chimed in, from just outside, “Glad to see you’re finally awake.”

“Yeah, yeah…”

“Tell us about your dream over some Ebony?” Ignis asked after he joined the other three in the tent, a cup of warm coffee in hand. “And some breakfast.”

“Sure, why not.”

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me, I had the idea floating around in my head and actually had some time to write it! I hope it made you laugh or smile, I know I've needed a bit of an emotional boost myself and writing this did the trick! As always if you ever want to chat with me on tumblr (hibiren, same username!) about fandom stuff, I'm around! I'm currently recovering from a bout of... something? So I've been bedbound for the weekend and I'm currently curled up under my heatpad. But I'm definitely feeling better so that's a plus!


End file.
